


The Hero Is the One That Stays

by irislim



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powered by a nightmare, Veronica returns to Neptune after her FBI internship in Virginia. She realizes that she was not the only one tortured. (Rob Thomas owns all the characters, but I love them more than any of my own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> Under the encouragement of irma66 and Jeanie205, among others, I have finally started the long task of importing my multi-chapter works from FF over here. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

_The brisk morning air fill my lungs as I throw back my shoulders. The balcony of the Neptune Grand Hotel suite isn't exactly home, but it's a close second. I know I enjoy my time here way more than I do anywhere else. Hot boyfriend, silky sheets, clean surroundings, and room service breakfast-what's not to like? I sigh in contentment. Then I chuckle. When is contentment a thing with Veronica Mars?_

_Quietly, I try to sneak back into the room. Logan isn't exactly a morning lark, and I like how he looks in his sleep, blissful and content. Oh hey, look, it's that word again._

_I close the bedroom door carefully and turn around. I freeze. A naked female body is on top of Logan's, churning away with abandon. I force my eyes up to her face, knowing what to expect. It must be a dream; it must be a dream._

_"Hey Veronica," the sleaziest voice in the world taunts me from the wicked face of Madison Sinclair. "How do you like your boyfriend now?"_

_My eyes sting. I lower my face. Wake up, Veronica, wake up. Please make this not real._

_"Ronnie!" Logan's voice cut through my thoughts. I look up, trying to see through my tears and hear past the angry throbbing of my heart._

_Madison's hand is now clutching a knife. The thrusts she makes on his body, so passionate a moment ago, now burn with fury as she buries the knife into his torso. She stabs him again, and again, and again. The blood drips over the sheets, the bed, and the floor. Somewhere along the way, Logan stopped calling and moving. Madison flings her head back again._

_"How do you like your boyfriend now, Veronica?" Her face smirks. Then her face melts. It melts into another face. It turns almost-almost male. I step back. That's no Madison Sinclair. I scream._

"Logan!" Veronica found herself calling out as she jolted out of the nightmare. She felt a cold sensation run and drip down her left leg. She looked at the empty plastic cup, smashed by her fingers, lying haplessly on the tray table. Her eyes stung as she tried to wipe her calf with the single piece of flimsy airline napkin. Thank God she ordered water.

She rested her head against the side of the plane as she tried to shake the nightmare out of her system. Oh, who was she fooling? That nightmare was a permanent fixture by now. Ending it with Gory Sorokin's face was just the latest version. As much as she had tried to stop thinking, stop fearing, and stop imagining, her roommate had memorized Logan's name by the end of her internship. It's hard to forget what you hear every night.

_It's not like he's my boyfriend. He never even called._

Veronica swallowed the sudden sourness on her tongue. She would deny immediately if anyone accused her of pining for Logan. But somewhere in her was a selfish, childish corner that wanted herself to star in his conscious and subconscious thoughts all summer just as he had in hers.

_Poor Piz. I should never had dragged him into this. Lives ruined and bloodshed isn't exactly everyone's cup of tea. Whoah, wait, Veronica, is that pity I hear? You're getting soft, girl._

Veronica smiled. She had broken up with Piz the day after the brawl at the cafeteria. He took it well enough. His puppy dog sweetness had always been doomed in the world of Veronica Mars. Even Back-up was tougher than Piz. He deserved normalcy, not her. It's good that they both realized that reality at the same time.

Veronica's musings carried her in a daze all the way to the baggage claim. Her eyes followed the moving platform lazily, trying to spot her highly nondescript suitcase. After a dramatic freshman year and an exciting summer at the FBI, this homecoming seemed too uneventful and normal.

_Call me paranoid or call me silly, but this isn't exactly what I call epic._

Veronica smirked to herself. Only a narcissist like Logan would use the word epic on his own life. But to be fair, he wasn't exactly referring only to himself.

Veronica sighed.

_In spite of the front he created for himself, Logan wasn't a narcissist. He was more loyal to his weak mom, his undeserving sister, and his-well, his stubborn girlfriend-than anyone else could ever be. And perhaps it's exactly the denial of said stubborn girlfriend to accept his caring nature that had driven them apart again and again._

Veronica leaned back against the window, resuming the pose she held on the plane, as Mac drove her away from the airport. Lost in thought, Veronica probably emitted enough I-don't-want-to-talk vibe to keep Mac from uttering a single word.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of a beautiful, modern beach house. It's neither big nor small, but half of the walls were made of glass, making the house look posh and luxurious. Veronica turned around.

"Thanks, Mac, if you hadn't told me, I would still be camping out at the lobby of the Neptune Grand."

"You're welcome, ma'am. It's not every day that I get to drive the love of my boss's life over to him. I'll ask for a bigger Christmas bonus this year."

Veronica smiled and thanked her again as she made her way out of the car. "You know where to bring my luggage. Tell my dad I'd take a cab home tonight and that he won't need to freak out."

Mac nodded, her eyes averted.

"Veronica!" she called out as the blond was about to walk away. "There's something you have to know about Logan."


	2. Outside-In

Veronica fiddled with her fisted fingers as she stood outside the master bedroom. Mrs. Navarro had easily let her into the house, having recognized her right away. Getting into this particular bedroom, however, might prove to be much more difficult. Nothing physically barred her way; but her guilty, telltale heart anchored her to where she stood.

With a very deep breath and a herculean effort to appear calm, she turned the black knob and pushed the mammoth door of frosted glass. She stepped barefoot on to the lush beige carpet inside as the room's contents was slowly revealed to her.

Veronica gasped. Please let it be a dream; please let it be a dream.

_People who use the phrase "dream come true" to describe getting your heart's desire obviously never knew what they were talking about._

Instead of a luxurious hotel mattress, there lay a giant white contraption of a bed. All around it, various machines linked with the bed's sole occupant. One lifted his left leg in a cast, another vigilantly beeped his heartbeat, and yet another propped his neck in place. She had no idea what any of the others did.

Quickly, Veronica's eyes travelled down the patient's torso. On his abdomen, bandages criss-crossed obvious, bloody wounds. Her eyes welled, her heart pounded.

"Logan!" Veronica cried as she flung herself on to the patient's side. Her knees embraced the ground beside his bed, her hands his forearm. "Oh Logan, what did they do to you? Why? Why?"

Veronica sobbed into the bedding. Mac had been curt and polite with her description of Logan's "accident." Her own hyperactive imagination had expected even worse. But seeing Logan wounded, bandaged, and tied down to machines had her very blood boil. Someone did this to him, and someone had to pay.

"Veronica?" A fragile voice whispered from the top of the bed.

She lifted her head. Even amidst all the bandages, his brown eyes bore into her soul.

"Logan, what happened? Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan leaned back against the mattress. "You didn't need to know."

"But Logan, how did you end up here? In this house and in this-this condition?"

Logan breathed heavily for a few seconds before answering, his voice still soft and weak. "Veronica, it doesn't matter anymore. Just let me be."

"How can I, Logan?" She fought the urge to shake him. "How can I just let this be?"

"Ronnie, just go."

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" A gruff male voice shot through the open bedroom door.

Veronica turned. Dick Casablancas, dressed for the beach as usual, stood at the door in an almost-threatening stance.

"Hi Dick, I didn't know you're here." Veronica tried to sound casual.

"Get away from him, Veronica!" Dick pounded across the room and pulled Veronica from her post beside the bed. He almost hurled her towards the door. "Don't you think you've done enough to hurt him?"

Veronica blinked hard as she tried to regain her footing. Her voice sounded foreign to herself. "I hurt him?"

"Oh yeah, of course, you didn't like to punch and stab people. You taze them. But isn't leaving Logan alone in Neptune and letting that Russian kid come after him the very same thing?"

Veronica caught her breath. Gory, of course it was Gory. Only Gory would have the resources to get away with hurting Logan like this. Her heart raced as she realized that Logan was lying there solely because he cared enough to defend her honor, even when she had doubted his.

"Look, Dick, I didn't know. I really didn't know."

_Explanations almost never make the situation better, but our stupid selves are always desperate enough to try._

"I don't care what you knew, Ronnie. You left, remember? Does it even matter after that?"

"But I meant to come back, Dick. I mean, I didn't always want to or mean to, but I still did. I'm back. I'm here. Please let me see Logan."

"No, Veronica. You left. You didn't care enough to stay. You're not gonna get to hurt him again."

_The villain is the one that splits; the hero is the one that stays. Howcome things always appear so much more clearly from the outside-in?_

"Dick, at least let me ask Logan, okay? This is his house. I'm his girl-I mean, ex-girlfriend or whatever. I'm not leaving unless he tells me to."

Dick sighed, apparently exasperated. He stepped a little to his side. "Hey Logan, you've only been awake a day or two, but I think you know your stuff. You tell her, dude."

Veronica glued her eyes to the face on the bed-that broken and forlorn face.

"Veronica, I can't do this anymore."

She felt her world collapsing. She barely heard his next two words.

"Just go."

With her arms wound tightly around herself, Veronica ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.


	3. Again

Veronica closed her eyes as she huddled her limbs under the fleece blanket. Nothing beats hot chocolate on a rainy day.

_Even the weather is dramatic. Hello, cloud, welcome to my life._

She knew her father would be back within an hour. She had even tried to cook something to surprise him; but heartbreaks and good cooking don't exactly go together.

Veronica's mind raced and analyzed everything that had happen in Logan's new home. She had no idea how he had moved, but Dick must've helped him. Dick must also be either living there or stopping by every day. Given Logan's hatred of the limelight, a stay-at-home hospital set-up was perfect; but he must need someone to constantly check-up on him.

A stray tear rolled down Veronica's cheek. All this time, when he had been hurt both physically and emotionally for her, she had been nowhere to be found. She was supposed to be that person who helped him move, who washed his wounds, and who helped him survive. Instead, that person had ended up being Mrs. Navarro, Dick, or God-knows-what-girl. As for her, just like that time before their senior year, she had given his life a false sense of stability only to run away when things went wrong, leaving him alone with the aftermath.

Veronica took a big sip of chocolate.

Running had always been her thing. Heck, it was part of her job and her being. She had even questioned Logan about why he didn't want to run. Why did he still stick around Neptune when all the city had given him was heartbreak?

_Veronica, you know the only good thing the city has given him. It's the same thing it gave to you._

She took another big sip.

There were very few nice things about Neptune for Logan. But unlike her, he never really had a problem staying. Veronica narrowed her eyes.

If the villain is the one that splits and the hero the one that stays, could the line between hero and villain really be so thin? When Mom reappeared for those few weeks in high school, she had claimed a clear conscience and professed so much motherly love. Her actions, however, indicated otherwise.

Veronica's mind raced over all the cases she had handled in the past three years. Her heroics had saved lives, averted disasters, and served criminals their rightful punishment. But had those exact heroics chiseled her to be the more heartless villain of all?

Veronica took another sip, only to find her mug empty.

_A sign that some things need to get resolved? I think it's a sign that I need more chocolate._

She stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen cupboards. Keys rattled and the door opened.

"Veronica!" Keith's voice was always filled with gusto for his age.

He dove into a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

Keith held her by the shoulders and scanned her face quickly. "Who's been picking on my little girl?"

Veronica couldn't help but relax at his over-exaggerated pout. She stood straight and flipped through an imaginary folder.

"Sorry to break it to you, Mr. Mars, but your daughter is actually the bully, not the victim in this incident."

Keith looked puzzled for a moment. Veronica sighed.

_You know you're not a model teenage daughter when puzzling your dad is already the best case scenario._

"Dad, did you know what happened to Logan?"

Keith leaned on his hands on the kitchen counter. "I heard that he'd gotten beat up a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't have anything specific. With his troubled past, I didn't think there was much reason to look into it."

Veronica nodded, fighting back sobs once again.

"He was beat up," she spoke after a moment. "But it was because of me. A guy in college-well, insulted me. I was with Piz at that time, but Logan wouldn't have any of it. He humiliated that guy in spite of knowing the dangers involved. And this summer-well, let's just say there are people out there who demand vengeance even more strictly than I."

Veronica looked up, ready to have to defend herself. But all she saw was understanding.

"I'm sorry, Veronica, I didn't know. I would have done something."

"You would?" Veronica was genuinely surprised.

"Look, honey." Keith looked her straight in the eye. "I know I've thrown out Logan before, and I know I get overly defensive about any guy you date. But I've known Logan since you guys were barely teens. I don't want any harm to come to him either. And if you want to have him in your life, I know I can make room for him too. I was the one who asked him to come to dinner, wasn't I?"

Veronica nodded, remembering that gut-wrenching evening when she had tried to interrupt all real conversation between the two men.

"But, Veronica, you need to decide something first." Keith's voice interrupted her moment of reminisce. "Do you want him in your life?"

She looked at her father as her mind raced.

_I don't know if it's supposed to offer comfort or despair, but there is something vaguely assuring about the realization that at the end of the day, all your actions-and reactions-are entirely your own fault. No one else deserves the credit, and no one else can call the shots._

"You know what, Dad? I think I do." Veronica lips curled ever so slightly. "I really, really do."

"Alright, girl, then make it happen."


	4. Not Very Welcome

"Hello, Veronica."

Veronica smiled at the kindly old lady in front of her. Weevil's soft side must have come from her side of the family. "Hi, Mrs. Navarro. Could you please hand this to Logan for me?"

Veronica passed a small box to the housekeeper, who took it reverently from her hands. She stood still for another moment.

"How is he?"

"Mr. Echolls is improving. The doctor comes every day."

"That's good."

Veronica could almost taste the awkwardness in the air.

"Did he," Veronica paused, unsure if she wanted the answer. "Did he read the letters?"

"I give boxes to Mr. Echolls, Miss Veronica. He read or not I don't know."

Veronica nodded. Pressuring her only ally in the house wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do at this point.

"If he asks for me, please call me right away, okay?"

Mrs. Navarro nodded as Veronica turned away, the fifteenth day in a row.

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But man were these lemons dry._

The past two weeks had been frustrating, even if informative. Veronica had located Gory Sorokin, still enrolled at Hearst. She had managed to trace Logan's vicious attack back to Gory, but found no proof for what she knew.

In the meantime, her daily deliveries of snickerdoodles and letters had yielded snippets of conversation with Mrs. Navarro. She had found out how Logan had received a threat while surfing in South America with Dick, moved out of the Neptune Grand to a new house under the name Logan Lester, and spent his time working on his online business until the day of his grand "accident." She also found out that he had called out her name a few times during his coma.

_I guess unconscious is the new drunk._

Veronica pulled her car keys out of her messenger bag.

"Oh Veronica! How I've missed you!"

_Someone sounds drunk._

Veronica spun around to meet her enthusiastic greeter. Her eyes widened in honest surprise.

"Oh Veronica! I'm so glad you are here!" Trina threw her arms around the teenage blond and squeezed her air-tight. "Logan must need you so badly."

"Hi Trina," Veronica managed to squeak, trying hard to breathe. She could make no sense of Trina's red bob of hair pressed affectionately against her neck.

Trina finally let go. "Oh Veronica," her hands ran all over her companion's face as she spoke. "You must have been so scared. How is Logan? I miss him so much. I wish I had been here for you all."

Veronica scanned Trina's face, confused. They had never had any problems between them, but Logan's sister had never been this affectionate towards her, or even to Logan. Stuck between Trina and the car, Veronica subconsciously tried to trace an escape route.

Then she saw the camera.

"Trina, who are these people?" Veronica's voice sounded cold, angry.

"Oh Veronica, of course! Dan, Ryan, come over." Trina turned around and motioned to the men with the camera and mic. She linked her arm with Veronica's. "This is Veronica, Logan's girlfriend. The two of them are so hopelessly cute together! I can't believe what they've been through though, poor kids. And I am so glad to be able to be with them again!"

Veronica gulped, contemplating what she could do to avoid the inevitable.

_A merciless attack on your gorgeous and orphaned little brother? It's like offering candy to a three-year-old._

"Come on, guys, let's go see him." Trina hopped away with the men towards the house.

"Trina, no!" Veronica ran after them. Her foot slipped on a pebble, sending her down to the concrete driveway. By the time she stood up, Trina and her crew had forced their way past Mrs. Navarro and into the house.

Veronica turned around. Right around the bend, another network car had parked behind the one already there. Her breath quickened. The last thing Logan needed right now was another episode of the "Tinseltown Diaries."

She pulled out her cellphone and speed-dialed a number. "Hi, Weevil, I need a favor. Please have someone near Haven Beach fake a fight or something. Make sure the reporters nearby love the show. I'll explain later. Thanks."

She sprung for the house.

Trina's high-pitch voice echoed out of the open bedroom door.

"Oh Logan, my poor baby brother! If only I had found your house earlier. Why would you use Lynn's maiden name?"

Veronica felt her heart ache for Logan as she dashed up the stairs, kicking off her boots as she went.

"All Dad ever wanted was for you to be a good, normal young man. Who would've thought you'd end up here?"

_Oh God, please, please make her stop talking._

"Oh Logan-"

"Trina, stop!" Veronica shouted as she ran into the room. She extracted Trina from Logan's bedside the same way Dick had done to her less than a month ago. "Go away, Trina. And you, Dan or Ryan, or whatever-the-hell your name is. Go away!"

Veronica stood with her feet apart, her back against Logan. Her eyes, charged with fury, zoomed in on Trina and her reporter friends.

"Trina, how could you?" The chill in her voice could freeze a pond over. "He's your brother!"

"Veronica, I just want the world to see the truth. I want the best for our family."

Veronica scoffed. "Family doesn't exploit each other. Family doesn't take what you treasure and hide and expose it to the rest of the world. Family cares, and family stays, Trina. I might not have done a perfect job as Logan's girlfriend, but I definitely know about family more than you. You see, family knows what it means to 'keep it in the family.'"

In contrast to Veronica's seething venom, Trina looked pettily annoyed. She crossed her arms in obvious distaste. "Fine, big deal, Veronica. My life's an open book. I reckon yours isn't. I'll come another time."

She put on a smile and waved with a small tiptoe. "Bye, Logan! Take care, little bro. You have a handful in this girl."

Trina stomped out of the room, the camera faithfully trailing her.

Veronica found herself slowly regaining her breath. Then she turned around.

Logan's eyes linked directly with hers. For a brief moment, she turned away to look him over. The lines were now invisible beneath the bandages, one arm was free from tubes, and his head was out of a brace. She turned back to his face.

"Veronica." His voice barely a whisper.

"Hi, Logan," she whispered back. "I'm sorry for barging in like that. I just-I just couldn't let Trina do that to you."

Logan nodded.

They could hear the AC humming.

Veronica finally broke the silence. "So, I hope you liked the cookies, Logan. And I do mean every word in those letters. I really do."

He stared at her, intense, quiet. "Look, Veronica, the other day, I-"

"It doesn't matter," she cut him off. "Logan, I'm sorry for everything I did. For leaving, and - and for bringing all of this on you." She spoke quickly, anxious to let it all out while she could. "I know I don't deserve to be standing here with you right now, and much less to complain about how someone else treats you. But trust me, Logan, I'll make it right. I'll make it right."

In a swift movement, Veronica planted the lightest of kisses on Logan's parted lips and darted out the door.

_Just let me be the villain, one last time._


	5. We Meet Again

_Soft, jazzy music sooth my ears as I lean back against the bar. I take in my surroundings. Dimmed lights and warm candles really can transform a simple hall in Hearst into a lovely ballroom. I look up as a confident young man saunters towards me. He smiles; I smile._

_"May I have this dance?" He offers, well-rehearsed pleasantry on his face._

_I take his hand, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. We sway for a few minutes, our hands politely placed in a perfect waltz posture. I look up. His expression is blank, his face familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

_The music makes a soft turn. I notice a couple fighting to my right. I try to turn, but my partner moves his hands down to my waist, keeping me still. I look at him again. He is grinning now - in a scary way._

_Frightened, I look away and focus on that other couple. They look familiar too. That - that girl is Madison. And the guy - Logan? My mind recognizes him just as he punches her to the ground and runs over to where I am. With powerful hands, he tears me away from my partner._

_"This dance is mine, Gory," he demands and shoves him off._

_Confused, I turn towards him. One look into his chocolate eyes calms me instantly. Logan. It's Logan. I'm finally with Logan. I smile, happily curling my forearms around his neck, pulling him close to feel his body against mine. I've missed him so much._

_We twirl in the beautiful music, our arms around each other. My heart swells. He pulls back for a moment and leans his forehead to mine. I can't help smiling. He is so gorgeous. In perfectly synchronized reverse mirror-image, we both start to tilt our heads as we lean closer. I let my eyelids drop, anticipating his lips on mine._

_"This dance is mine," Gory's voice interrupts._

_I look up, angry, annoyed. Then as abruptly as he came, Gory walks away. What is he doing? I turn back. Logan's gone; he took Logan. My eyes dart back to where Gory stands. He is holding a knife in his hand. He stabs Logan again, and again, and again._

_I open my mouth to scream; no sound comes. Instead, I feel my shoulders move. I watch as my forearms rise, pressed close against each other, my fingers wound tightly around a gun. I point it directly at Gory._

Veronica's eyes popped open. She exhaled slowly. Usually, nightmares were better left forgotten, like that one from Virginia. This new one, however, she did need.

Veronica shifted herself against the teacher's desk, her arms clutching a brown manila folder. If a nightmare could fly her back to Neptune, maybe this one could be what she needed to face the inevitable.

The door of the empty lecture hall swung open, its squeaking hinges echoing throughout the acoustically-designed room. Veronica breathed in, strapped on her best battle face, and glared directly at her new companion.

"Well, if it isn't Veronica Mars!" Gory spoke, or scoffed, rather. "If you wanted to get me alone in a room, you just had to ask. I actually like cheerleaders, sometimes."

_To betray weakness is to welcome defeat._

"Well, you know, I figured you might be more willing to visit Uncle Vlad than just another college blond." Veronica's light words contrasted sharply with the complete, steely resolve in her tone.

Gory laughed as he sauntered forward - just like her dream, except more petrifying. "Oh wow, I am so freakin' scared. Uncle Vlad? Where did you come up with that? Your world history textbook?"

Veronica slammed the package in her arms on the teacher's desk. "Look, there's no need for small talk. I have irrefutable proof right here of you using your uncle's name to command his son-in-law's men against Logan, first in South America and then in Neptune."

"Ha! What is that? An old-fashioned wire-tap?"

"Actually, it's a surveillance video." Veronica pulled out a couple of photos, making sure Gory could also see the tapes inside. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Veronica held two photos in her hand, facing away from her. One was of an empty beach with a wood shack to the side. The second was of the same place, now with blood splatters on the beach and the back of a tall, dark man leaving.

Gory said nothing, betrayed nothing.

"I know you thought that choosing a beach was a perfect location. Logan loves the beach, and there are no cameras on the beach. Except," Veronica flapped the photos, "right beneath the lifeguard chair."

Gory looked at her, his eyes jilted. Veronica knew she still had a chance.

"Look, I know you don't care if anyone knows of you beating up a kid that humiliated you. I do know, however, how little Uncle Vlad would appreciate knowing that you used his name to ask for help in a petty little dispute - almost as if he needed anyone's help."

"What do you want?"

Veronica paused. She fixed her eyes directly at Gory's tentative face.

_The benefit of growing up with a gun-wielding father is the ability to flawlessly pull off the I-want-to-kill-you gaze._

"Leave Logan alone. Leave me alone. Don't touch anyone in our lives. Then I won't come after you."

"Come after me my ass!" Gory exploded, laughing his guts out. "You? You, Veronica Mars, are trying to threaten me?"

_I guess the gaze doesn't exactly work after high school._

He lunged towards her. Veronica stood her ground as he trapped her against the desk, even as bile piled up to her throat.

_Look at him. Look straight at him. Do not flinch._

"Look here, little lady," he whispered hoarsely, venom dripping in every word, "with one snap of my fingers, I can make your little porn video go viral in Russia overnight. With the other hand, I can screw you till you bleed. And while I'm at it, my men will be beating the life out of your precious trust fund boyfriend."

"You won't dare to touch Logan again."

"What's stopping me, sweetheart?" Gory snarled as he backed away slightly. "I did it once, and I'll do it again. Those little surveillance photos of yours aren't going to cut it. My lawyers will make sure of that."

Veronica closed her eyes. "What do you want, Gory?"

The college kid laughed, mockingly, as he backed away with an ill-attempt at suave. "There's nothing you can offer me to stop me, Veronica Mars. Logan Echolls was a dead man walking the day he humiliated me at the cafeteria."

"What do you plan to do to him?" Veronica's hands gripped the desk till her knuckles went white, pain evident in her face, as she stared at the evil before her.

"Oh, you know, it's no fun trying to kill a dead guy. I'll keep Echolls alive, don't worry. But he won't stay off that bed for long."

In a sweeping motion, Gory backed out of the lecture hall, triumphantly waving the Manila envelope in his hand. He must have gotten it while he was pressed up against her.

Veronica shuddered as she recollected that moment. She looked at the empty surface of the desk, the spot where the manila envelope had lay.

_If you can't beat them, bluff them._

She let out a sigh. "Trina, you guys can come out now."


	6. Unlikely Allies

Veronica's eyes darted on the screen of her laptop. Her left hand fingered a USB thumb drive cap while her right deftly maneuvered her mouse.

_When you can't drive out your demons, you contain them. Compartmentalizing was a skill I had mastered soon after Lilly's death. Jake Kane was Duncan's dad, not my mom's illicit lover. Eli Navarro was a compadre, not the man who cheated with my best friend. In Gory's case, I needed some help in building said compartment._

Veronica held her breath as she began to compose the short but all-important e-mail, her fingers moving briskly over the keyboard.

"Dear Mr. Ivan Bortnik," The e-mail began politely.

_Heck, as if he'd ever give his real name._

"As promised, here is the video confession of Mr. Gory Sorokin. The media has been bound to never air it without your permission. I hope your Uncle Vlad enjoys the show."

Veronica paused.

_What do you do for small talk with the Russian mob? Hey brat, how did the latest drug deal go? Trafficked any prostitutes lately?_

"Good luck with him. You deserve it more than Gory."

"Sincerely, Veronica Mars."

Veronica sat back, glaring at her screen. Her father would kill her if he learned about her deal with Gory's cousin. Her plan relied completely on two things: Mr. Bortnik's ability to actually contain Gory, assuming he successfully discredits Gory and gains his promotion with "Uncle Vlad"; and Trina keeping up her end of the deal - no videos, only talk.

_I'll admit, neither sound very wise spoken out loud. What can I say? When you find yourself cornered at the edge of a cliff, you jump for the nearest ledge._

Veronica jumped when her cellphone did a vibration dance on her desk. She clicked "sent," signed out of the untraceable account Mac had made her, and picked up her phone.

The screen indicated a text from Wallace: "Look, Mom, I'm on TV." Veronica smirked.

The next minute found her with her legs up on the living room chair, seated on the balls of her feet, as she watched Trina on screen. The news flash during the commercial had reported a minor gang skirmish on the beach among other news of the day. No one would give the topic a second thought.

Good job, Weevil.

All California, however, was hanging on Trina's every word. Veronica found herself more tense than she would like to admit.

_Come on, Trina, good girl. Don't make me turn on damage control._

"So, Miss Echolls," the charming Mr. Devons addressed Trina on screen as they lounged in comfortable orange couches. "Thank you once again for granting us this live interview so soon after your brother's unfortunate accident."

"Again, Joe, do call me Trina," the actress giggled with a flick of her wrist. "It's my pleasure to be here."

_Oh, Trina, of course it is._

"So, Trina, before the commercial break, you mentioned a young woman named Veronica Mars. Who is she with regards to the family? Is she romantically involved with Mr. Echolls?"

"Oh totally!" Trina squealed. "Veronica is the best. I visited Logan the other day, and she was so sweet about it. We're holding back the videotapes for privacy purposes, but the media members present were there to see how close they were. I always knew they were meant for each other."

_The Bill of Rights allows for plenty of definitions for "sweet," apparently._

"We reckon you like Miss Mars?"

"Absolutely," Trina gushed with hyperbolic enthusiasm. "Veronica and I work together all the time, you know. She helped me find my real mother a year ago, and she totally helped me with the stake-out today."

Veronica almost choked on her hot chocolate.

"Describe this stake-out to me," Mr. Devons prodded.

Trina eagerly complied, "So we visited Hearst College this morning, hoping to find justice for Logan. I am his sister, after all."

_Really? I wouldn't know._

"I wore a sweater and a skirt, just to play the part," Trina continued. "Then I had to squeeze into this tiny, little space behind the projector screen, just to make sure we could catch every second of the moment with the camera. It was so very frightening! The kid was really scary, but I knew I just had to tough it out for Logan. We need to catch whoever did this to him."

"So I reckon the police have been alerted?"

"Oh yes, definitely, we are very supportive of the law."

"Could we have a name?"

_Come on, Trina, don't let me down._

"Oh, his name is horrible! Sounds as scary as the man himself!" Trina gushed. "But I can't share it with you. We have to let the police do their job, you know. But what I can tell you is the name I'll be having very soon."

"Very soon?"

"Yes, does the name Robert Hallen sound familiar?"

"I'm - sure I've heard it somewhere, I suppose. Are we to assume a relationship of some kind?"

"Oh no, silly. He's a director! He's filming his new masterpiece next year. And guess who'll be Dana Thompson in the movie?"

Veronica allowed her thoughts to wander as Trina tattled on about her one-line role in an upcoming indie film. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The media had been an enemy all her life, but turning your enemies into friends was sometimes the only way to survive.

She closed her eyes. The mafia's greatest, if their only, fear is for their deeds coming to light. Trina was a a spotlight junkie. Even if this interview was only on a local level, there was hope that this could work.

A shuddering noise drew her attention to the kitchen counter. Veronica snatched up her phone and glanced at the caller ID.


	7. Bedside

_Keeping breathing, Veronica._

Her heart, racing a mile a minute, pressed heavily against her chest as she processed the sight before her. Just a few feet away from her, Logan sat upright in his home hospital bed, clothed in a light robe. His left hand was still connected to a suspended IV bag, but his limbs were otherwise free. The bruises that had almost rendered him unrecognizable three weeks ago could now only be noticed by those who were actually looking.

Veronica sighed. At least he really was getting better.

"Hey."

Veronica looked up at the voice. A moment passed before she realized she hadn't replied. "Hey."

She hoped hard that she didn't look as uncertain as she sounded.

Logan acknowledged her with a small nod.

For another half a minute, awkwardness engulfed them like rising waters.

_Who knew breathing could be such a deliberate act?_

"So, uhm, thanks for coming over," Logan started. He gestured to the IV bag. "I'm not exactly - mobile, yet."

"Oh yeah, sure, it's fine," Veronica shook her head as she spoke and shrugged at the end.

_Am I the only person in the world whose main goal in life is to act and sound normal?_

She attempted a non-commital smile and walked towards him, stopping consciously a foot from his bed.

"Did you need something?" Her effort at sounding casual usually ended up more on the perky side of things.

Logan swallowed visibly as he lowered his gaze. Veronica noticed how his hands were clenched. Was he angry?

"I saw Trina on the news tonight." Came his non-answer, his eyes still turned down. "I didn't - I didn't expect you to do that."

"Oh." Veronica mirrored his actions, staring unseeing at the bedding. "Yeah, I don't exactly fall under the 'expected behavior' part of the chart." She tried to chuckle.

"Tell me about it," Logan responded, his voice slightly lighter than a moment ago. "I could give a three-hour lecture on that topic."

Another silent moment passed before Veronica willed herself to look up. She caught her breath.

In the chocolate eyes that she had expected to carry bitter anger, she saw a vulnerability she had never seen since the day he leaned against her shoulder at the hotel lobby three years ago.

"Logan," she found herself calling out.

"Veronica," he called back, reaching for her hands. She involuntarily stepped forward and sat down on his bed as he took her left hand in his right.

Her eyes jumped nervously all over his face.

"I asked you over to apologize, Ronnie."

"Yeah?" Her brow furrowed.

Logan sighed; he clasped her hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away when you first came back." Logan spoke, his voice soothing but sincere. "I was confused and afraid. After what happened, I felt that I didn't know how to keep us both safe again."

Veronica nodded slowly, tentatively.

"When I saw Trina on the news," he continued, "I realized that pushing you away would never work. You're too strong, too passionate. I can't protect you by keeping you away from the problem."

He laced his fingers with hers. "I can't expect you to stop caring when I also can't."

Veronica blinked, very fast.

"Veronica, I'm sorry-"

"I forgive you," she answered readily, her voice echoing with the soft tones she used in the Echolls' pool house a lifetime ago. She let out a sigh. "How could I blame you? I also had to learn that running away wouldn't work any better either."

Logan nodded, his eyes locked with hers. His next question caught her off guard.

"Are you going to stop running, Veronica?"

_It's always the simple life-altering questions that are the hardest to answer. Will you marry me? Who is my father? You rehearse in your mind ten thousand times how to answer when the time comes. But in that moment of truth, no words ever feel adequate._

"Logan," Veronica whispered, "I didn't come back to go away. I'm done doing that. You stayed; you always stayed when I needed you most. Let me have my turn."

Logan's eyes flickered.

"If, of course, there is any room for me to stay," Veronica added. She fidgeted subconsciously, unaccustomed to being at another's mercy. With every last drop of self-denial in her, she glued herself to her spot, forcing herself to stay put. She finally lifted her eyes when she felt Logan's palm on her cheek. His eyes glistened with emotion.

"Veronica, there is nothing I would want more in life than to stay with you. You know that, right?"

Veronica felt warm tears brim from her eyes. Before she could properly nod, Logan leaned forward and planted his lips firmly on hers.

_If there's anything Logan has taught me, it's that the best kisses come by surprise._

As the rest of the world disappeared, Veronica's hands wandered over the ones Logan had placed on her face. They kissed sweetly and slowly, and then deeply and passionately. Minutes swept by while their emotions overwhelmed them, their hearts and tongues entwined.

They pulled apart moments later, both short on breath.

Logan gently tugged Veronica's upper arm, signaling her to lean in; and she willingly set herself down beside him, her right arm reaching over his abdomen and her legs rubbing against his.

She smiled, content.

"Logan," she spoke without turning to face him, "did you ever get the letters?"

He kissed her temple. "I did, but I didn't read them until today. I was so anxious to keep you away to keep you safe, and I knew that once I started reading them, I would be - well - calling you over and never letting you go."

He gave her a squeeze, and they both chuckled.

"I guess some things are inevitable, aren't they?" Veronica asked, relief and and gladness in her voice.

Logan kissed her nose as response.

"Logan, why did you decide that it was time to call me?"

"You never tire of asking questions, do you?" Logan's complaint came with a twinkle in his eyes.

Veronica nudged him playfully. "I won't ask about Madison again, if that's what you're afraid of."

Logan stiffened.

Veronica sighed. "I had a nightmare every night I was in Virginia this summer. It involved you, Madison with you, and then Gory. And every time I woke up, I felt anger, disgust, and hatred. But you know what?" She turned up to face him. "I realized that none of that was against you. Madison being a skank was her choice, Gory being violent is his problem, but you - you are the only person outside of my dad who has been entirely true to me. Why would I want to run away from that?"

Logan looked back at her. He studied her face for a moment before he relaxed.

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You want to know how I knew it was time to call you?"

Veronica nodded.

"Any girl who can tame my sister is a keeper."

Then Veronica laughed.

_In life, we can't all win, but we can all lose. So what if I lose a little, give way a little, relent a little - if it would trade me a spot on the winning team?_


	8. Epilogue

The summer breeze lazily tossed Veronica's blond locks as she leaned forward on the deck railing. The yacht dipped up and down gently towards the deep orange sunset near the horizon.

_Sailing away into the sunset - it's cheesy, I know. That Logan Echolls is gonna make a girl of me yet._

Veronica smiled. Ever since they got back together in sophomore year, Logan had made a point to have at least one yacht trip per summer. He would always mutter something about re-writing their first date. Who knows? He's the writing major.

"What musings grace milady's mind?" Logan appeared to her left, two glasses of champagne sparkling in his hands and a smile on his face, his movements still graceful in spite of the rocking yacht.

Veronica turned her body around to face him, perching her right elbow against the railing. Her eyes may be hiding behind designer shades, but she was sure he could still see them gazing at him with open admiration. She had long learned that with Logan, embracing romance was the best way to go.

"You know, Logan, for someone who claims magnanimity, you do have a bitter little heart." Veronica laughed, the high-school girl re-surfacing for a brief moment. "It's graduation today. It's the time for all things new! But still you want another yacht trip."

"Well, I never did claim any great forgiving virtue for myself. I just somehow accidentally qualified after all the times you've required it of me." Logan retorted with a smile as he handed her a champagne glass.

Veronica smiled in spite of herself. To be able to joke about their past troubles had been a big step in their relationship.

_People say that jokes are half-meant. But the humor actually works only when both speaker and listener choose to live in the not-meant half of the joke._

She tiptoed to give him a short, sweet kiss; but Logan would have none of it. Skilfully avoiding the drinks in their hands, he pulled her close with his forearms, his lips slowly ravishing hers. His free hand ran up and down her back, fully exposed by her black halter dress.

A minute later, Veronica pulled back for breath. The depth in Logan's eyes melted her soul.

"Logan," she spoke gently, "I'm proud of you. Do you know that?"

His eyes deepened even further.

"I'm proud of you for finding your passion in life, for persisting in difficulty, and for finishing what you started. I loved graduating high school with you; but I loved what we had today even more."

Logan smiled. "You're the one to take pride in, Veronica, not me."

Veronica smirked. "Since when have you been one to care for grades, Mr. Echolls? Cum Laude, Magna Cum Laude - those things don't really matter outside of a resume."

Now Logan laughed. "It's not about grades, Veronica. I've long given up being the nerd in this relationship."

She gave him a playful nudge. "Too cool for my brains, now, lover?"

"On the contrary, your brains make you too cool for me." He relaxed his hold on her to lean against the railing. "You've always been the rational one, Veronica. I'm proud of you for not being so."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

Logan chuckled and quickly pecked her lips. "I'm proud of you for staying through all the times your brain told you not to - for being with me through all that self-discovery you just described. For sacrificing the 'you' and the 'I' in order to form an 'us.' I know it wasn't easy for you."

Veronica lowered her head as she smiled. It's nice to know he noticed. She really had come a long way.

"Veronica?" Logan's voice suddenly sounded lower.

She looked up.

"Will you stay" - he paused - "forever?"

_Is he asking-_

"Veronica, will you marry me?" In one graceful movement, Logan had put down the champagne glass, lowered himself on one knee, and brought out a sparkling diamond ring.

_What did I say about life-altering questions?_

Veronica felt her heart stop for several seconds before she fully processed the sight before her. The yacht, the sunset, and the champagne on graduation day - the day that, in her own words, was the day of all things new. Before her, the love of her life was asking her to be his forever. How had she not foreseen this?

"Veronica?"

She snapped out of her analysis mode, suddenly realizing how long she must have been prolonging Logan's agony. Her open mouth spread into a genuine smile.

"Yes, Logan, ab-so-lute-ly yes."

The happiness in his face was unparalleled by anything she had ever seen before. He tenderly slid the engagement ring, a big, crystal-clear solitaire, on her wedding finger. Then he swiftly stood up, pulling her up by the waist along the way.

Veronica screamed at the surprise, the smile never fading from her face for a single second.

With her hoisted above his head, they shared a soft, romantic kiss before he gently lowered her back on the pristine white deck.

Veronica rested her hands on his chest, their gaze locked solid.

"Honey," she asked with a girly flutter of eyelashes, "would you promise that your best man won't drive me away from my own wedding?"

Logan laughed, knowing full well whom she was referring to. "Certainly, if you promise that your father would actually walk you down, not up, the aisle."

"Deal."

They shared another laugh before their lips met again - this time for another half hour.

They've had many hot kisses in the past years, but no other experience could equate with this moment. As their lips wandered, their tongues entwined, and their arms pulled each other close in a forever embrace, Veronica felt herself bursting with unspeakable happiness.

She had seen her share of marriages crumble over the years, including their own parents'. She knew that the road ahead would have its share of pricks on the side, pains in the neck, frustrations, quarrels, or even exasperations. But she also knew that their love would fight to the very end. And she knew that every moment spent with Logan would make all the difficulty worthwhile.

_After all, no one writes songs about the ones that come easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this simple story. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
